Episode:New Moves
|EpisodeAlternativeTitle = |Image = |Image_Size =290px |Image_Caption = |EpisodeNo =837 |EpisodeYearxNo =1995x025 |Series =11 |Airdate =7th March 1995 |AirdateAU = |Written_By = |Written_By2 = |Produced_By = |Directed_By = |onscreen-credits = |Prev =Is That The Time? |Next =Flora and Fauna }} New Moves is the 837th episode of The Bill. Probationers PC Nick Slater and PC Debbie Keane make their presence felt on the station, PC Quinnan being particularly taken with Debbie, although Sgt. Bob Cryer is not so easily won over. The two have a bet between them over who can arrest the first prisoner, Nick being overly cocky that he will win. Given a tip off about Dave ‘The Rave’ Green, Insp. Andrew Monroe is particularly keen to arrest him. Green is a prolific violent criminal who will take anyone on, no matter who they are. Spotting his car, Nick and PC Tony Stamp pull in to wait, Nick irritating Tony with his incessant questions. Spotting a man getting into the car, they follow, giving chase when he parks and runs. Nick is quick to arrest him, soon regretting it when it turns out not to be Green but a man who bought the car from him a few days ago. Debbie and WPC Cathy Marshall are tasked to investigate a disturbance at a house where Brian Lane, the ex husband of a woman had attacked her new lover, Stuart Bates. Bates is adamant that Lane is a ‘nut case’ and alleges harassment. Debbie goes out to see him and tries to calm him down and stop him ranting about how the lover is turning his wife against him. When arrested for assault on Bates, Lane stays silent and ignores Sgt. Matt Boyden’s questions about the picture of his daughter that he carries. When interviewed, Lane is touchy about his wife seeing another man, declaring that he regularly goes to see her ‘just to be with someone’, breaking down in tears when questioned about her. When Cath suggests his wife may be getting a court order against him, Brian is adamant that she won’t. Smarting from almost arresting the wrong man, Nick is annoyed when Tony tells him to get his mind off targets and to keep his eyes open. Previously a salesman, Nick needs to be constantly motivated and soon tires of sitting around observing criminals. Back at the station, the man who Nick almost arrested, taxi driver Mr Hardy, is complaining to Andrew about him, particularly that Nick’s intervention made him late to deliver a parcel, meaning he didn’t get paid. Andrew manages to trap him into admitting he doesn’t have the correct insurance to claim compensation for the delay and gets him to drop the complaint, calling Nick in to discipline him over making assumptions and Tony over lack of supervision. Tony is unimpressed when Andrew calls his fitness into question and is immediately on the defensive after jibes from several members of the relief. He jumps to conclusions when Bob gives him and Nick a job to do and earns himself another telling off. Later – at the crossing patrol where Bob put them – Tony bites Nick’s head off for dropping him in it. Cath and Debbie race Nick and Tony to the scene of a suicide attempt, shocked to discover that it’s Lane. Debbie feels guilty and goes with Cath to inform his wife finally finding out what had set Lane off, their six year old daughter had died two years ago in a house fire to that week. Whilst the house was burning, her parents were at a party and they have shouldered the guilt ever since. Lane pulls through and his wife visits, giving a brief flicker of hope for reconciliation. First appearances of P.C. Nick Slater (Alan Westaway) and W.P.C. Debbie Keane (Andrea Mason). New Moves New Moves